


Entertainment

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Biting, Closet Sex, F/M, Fanservice, Grinding, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Thomas drags you backstage during a Duel Tournament for some "fanservice"
Relationships: IV | Thomas Arclight/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I've stopped caring and I'll upload whatever I please, whenever I please :) lol. Thomas is my favourite Arclight. Probably because I am also a middle child and I just relate to him on so many levels. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy~

You gasped sharply as Thomas pushed you into an empty storage closet, the door clicking firmly shut behind him to trap you. You had been walking around backstage at a Duel Tournament when he decided to drag you into a more private area when no one was looking. It was a little cramped and you were forced to push up against him in the confined space.

"Thomas" you hissed under your breath. "What are you doing?"

A lazy smirk crawled its way across his lips, his eyes narrowing slightly and glinting wickedly under the flickering light. He planted one of his hands firmly beside your head, cutting off a possible escape route as you were trapped between his body and the wall.

"You don't like this?" he drawled.

You open your mouth to respond but all that came out was a soft moan as his fingers dig into your hip, pulling your pelvis flush against his groin. You can feel his cock aching through his pants as he grinds against you, another long moan being pulled from your parted lips. He was riled up from his previous matches. He had been winning duel after duel in this tournament but still it could not sate him. He put on an act for his fans, hiding his bloodlust behind a false façade. He needed a way to release all this pent-up stress. It was a good thing that he brought you along today.

He caught your lips in a searing kiss, tongue immediately trying to plunge into your mouth. You can't force him back as he splits apart the seam of your lips, fingers digging into your jaw to keep your mouth open. Your hands fly up to his hair, delving through the thick locks and tugging hard. He groaned against your mouth, tongue twisting around yours as he completely dominated you with fiery kisses. You whined pitifully against his lips, your teeth clashing with his as he tried to devour your mouth. 

You pushed against his chest when you were running out of air and with a reluctant sigh, he pulled away from you to give you a brief reprieve. You're panting harshly, heart hammering inside your chest as your pulse races beneath your skin. Your face was flushed with heat that burned all the way to the tips of your ears. Thomas smirked at your dishevelled state, his magenta eyes dancing with mirth. 

"You're so cute" he sang.

He grinds his pelvis into you once more, causing your head to fall back and hit the wall with a dull thud. It was becoming harder to think with the thick cloud of lust covering your brain. He knew how to push you just right to put you in the mood. Your body was screaming for him, aching for him to touch you more. He twists a lock of your hair around his finger, briefly pressing his lips to it with a content sigh. You stared at him out of the corner of your eye. 

"Thomas, if we get caught-"

"We won't" he stated firmly.

This was risky. If you were to get caught, it could tarnish his good image. He obviously knew the danger but that only made it more tantalising for him. You could see the unbridled fire dancing in his eyes. It made heat twist in the pit of your stomach. Neither one of you was going to leave this room until he had thoroughly fucked your brains out. 

You cup both of your hands on his cheeks and pull him down to kiss him again. He moaned against your mouth, hands grabbing your hips once more to grind your body against his. You moan against his mouth, wincing slightly when you feel his sharp teeth nibble at your plush lips. His mouth trails from your lips, kissing down your neck as his sharp teeth sink into your throat. You let out a high-pitched whine, knees threatening to buckle from the sensation. You can feel warmth tingling at the base of your spine, the heat causing you to rub your legs together as your core ached, your body begging for more delicious friction. 

You can hear the cheers and roars of the crowds outside in the stadium, completely drowning out the sinful noises that filled the tiny storage room. The temperature was slowly rising and your skin was already starting to feel clammy. You felt Thomas's hot breath as it rolled down your spine, his tongue tracing along the sensitive pulse in your neck. His hands slipped under your shirt, fingers skimming up your ribcage as he reached for your bra. With a quick flick of his wrist it snapped off, causing you to squeak as the strap stung your skin. Thomas laughed at your cute reaction, adoring the way you clung onto him. 

"Aww Princess, I love you too" he teased.

You pouted at your boyfriend as you slapped his shoulder, which only made him laugh harder at your attempt to seem threatening.

"You little bugger" you retorted. "I hope for your sake you didn't ruin it."

Thomas rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "I'd just buy you another one."

You gasped sharply as his warm hands touched your breasts. He hummed in thought as he slowly kneaded your flesh. You were quickly reduced to putty as his soft hands massaged your breasts, fingers brushing against your aching nipples.

"Would you like that?" he drawled.

Your breath hitched as he leaned closer, lips tracing the shell of your ear. His tongue darted out to lick your skin and you start to shiver in his grasp. Your spine curls as his warm breath hit your neck, teeth gently pulling at your ear lobe. He hums again and the vibrations make your skin tingle, your eyes fluttering from the bliss that assaulted your body.

"I could pick something that would look nice on you" he promised. 

His words were like honey dripping from his tongue. You couldn't deny that the thought was appealing. Thomas certainly had good taste; you wouldn’t mind giving him a little show with whatever he picked. Your stomach clenched as his fingers pinched your sensitive nipples, rolling the stiff buds between his fingers. You sucked in a sharp breath before you find the strength to respond.

"I'm expecting you to do some major arse kissing for the favour I'm about to give you."

A malicious grin lights up his face and he starts to cackle. The sound drenched your body with a hot flush and your core was burning for more friction. He pulled back to look at your flushed face, a wolfish grin still settled across his lips.

"You're a naughty little minx."

You don't get a chance to retort as he starts to pull off your shirt. He yanked it off along with your bra, hands immediately taking up their previous position on your bare breasts. You moaned with wanton, pushing your chest against his hands as he massaged them. His tongue left a wet trail down your neck, teeth nipping at your collarbone to leave behind angry marks on your skin. His hands slip down to rest at your waist and he growled lowly as he grinds against you, cock straining against the confines of his pants.

You whined as his lips wrap around a pert nipple, suckling at the sensitive bud. You pull on his hair again as he bites, pulling the hard bud into his mouth as he bit your breast. You dig your nails into his scalp and the pleasure makes him groan, nails digging into your skin as he scratched you. The rough treatment made your spine tingle as you cried out and if wasn't for the ongoing duel outside in the stadium you were sure someone would have heard you. You prayed that whoever was duelling would fight to the bitter end and drag the match out for as long as possible. 

Thomas let go of your breast with a loud and wet pop. Your skin was slick with his saliva and your breast was starting to ache as he blessed more of your skin with tiny marks. He brushed a few strands of hair out of your face, his trade mark smirk worming its way onto his face.

"You love my fan service hmm?"

You start to nod your head frantically and it only added fuel to his already large ego. You were surprised there was enough room for it in here with you both pressed so tightly together.

"Do you want more?" Thomas asked.

His fingers rubbed soothing circles into your hips, trying to coax you to relax in his hold. It was always one extreme or the other with Thomas. He could be gentle with you or he could be rough, bordering on brutal on his bad days. You were used to it by now. He could be such a feral child but you could relate to that personality trait on so many levels. You were a bit of a glutton for punishment. You both knew it and you enjoyed every minute of it. You started to bob your head in agreement to his question.

"Yes, please Thomas. I want you to fuck me" you breathed.

The way his name rolled off your tongue made his spine tingle with delight. He started to giggle under his breath at the debauched look on your face. 

"Oh? You want me to fuck you?"

He was just dragging it out just to be a little shit so he could tease you about it later. Just more ammunition that he didn’t need to sate an ego the size of his duelling career. You could always see it coming. But it still didn't stop you from walking into his web every single time.

"Yes please. I don't know how much more I can take."

You push your hips against his, trying to rile him up further. It worked like you expected and he started to rip your bottoms and underwear off, eagerly removing the last layers of clothes from your body. He pinched his lips between his teeth, a snarl trying to claw out of his throat at the sight of you. The insides of your thighs were soaked with arousal and you were dripping for him. All self-control he may have had threatened to snap. Thomas traced his fingers up your thighs, causing you to shiver from the touch. He pinned your body against the wall, helping to keep you up as he toyed with your sex. You moaned as his fingers brushed against your wet heat, your body pulsing with arousal. 

"Damn you're soaked" Thomas groaned under his breath. 

Your teeth sank into your lips as his thumb brushed against the hood of your clit, the heat starting to twist in the pit of your stomach. His fingers poked and prodded at your entrance teasingly, only dipping inside before retreating to play with other parts. It made you groan in frustration, your hips shaking as you craved more from him.

"Thomas, please stop teasing me" you begged. 

He hummed in thought as he considered it. You tried to swing the odds more into your favour by groping his sex through his clothes. He groaned deeply as he leaned into the touch, teeth latching onto your skin to leave behind more marks. The heat coiled in your stomach as his fingers rubbed your swollen clit harder, making pleasure shoot straight up your spine. Thomas pushed your wandering hands away when he deemed it to be enough. He loosened the belt snug against his hips and pulled the zipper down on his pants, material rustling as he pulled his cock free. He sighed in relief, the rush of cool air a small blessing against his aching arousal. 

You squealed as he suddenly wrapped his hands around your legs and hoisted you up. He pushed you back against the wall, pinning your body with his. You could feel the crown of his cock kiss against your entrance and you shuddered against him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer as you tried to sink further down on his throbbing dick. He didn't allow you to go further and a pathetic whine fell from your lips as he withheld your pleasure. You were too far gone at this point you would start begging again if he wanted it. Watching you squirm was enough to sate him and he couldn’t deny you much longer. If he didn’t find a way to relive this pressure building inside of him, he felt like he was truly going to go insane. His lips brushed against yours, warm breath tickling your cheeks as he spoke. 

"I hope you're ready, Doll" he breathed against your lips. 

The crowd erupted into a loud cheer again, muffling your combined noises of ecstasy when you were finally joined together. Thomas supported your weight with his hands under you, fingers sinking into your thighs as he clawed at your skin. He had been waiting for this moment when he finally filled you up. His eyes shimmered with glee; his body drenched with heat at the sight of you. You looked like a complete mess and it was all because of him.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he pushed his hips flush with yours, sheathing himself fully inside you. He rolled his hips, causing heat to spark in your stomach as you moaned loudly next to his ear. He continued to thrust up into you, enjoying every delicious noise he pulled from your rosy lips. Your breathing had picked up and you were starting to pant, heart beating so loud you could hear it drumming in your ears. Every push of his hips sent waves of electricity around your body, your nerves alight with intense rapture as it mounted. 

Thomas raised one of your legs higher over his back, causing your voice to reach new volumes as you cried out. You could feel his cock brush up against your sweet spot with every hard jerk of his hips and the sensation made your toes curl hard into the soles of your feet. Thomas was mesmerised by the way your chest heaved and your breasts swayed with each jolt of your body. You were starting to tighten up around him, trying to pull him even deeper into you. He groaned deeply, your velvet walls pulsing around him as you neared your climax.

His eyes flicked up to your face and a smirk lit up his features as a sinister thought crossed his mind. His pace slowly started to taper off, causing you to whine as you clawed at his clothes. Why was he stopping?

"What would you do if I just left you hanging?" Thomas teased. "That pretty face would fill with such despair."

His pace was lethargic and for a moment you thought he was actually going to go through with it. You immediately locked your heels around his waist, digging your feet into the dip of his back until he grunted.

"Don't you dare" you hissed through clenched teeth. "You started this, Thomas Arclight and you are going to damn well finish it."

He was not backing out now that you had come so far. You wouldn't let him. 

"My love is so mean to me~" Thomas whined. 

His words held no bite. He was just pushing your buttons, dragging out the experience longer than necessary. In retaliation you decided to sink your teeth into his neck. Thomas choked on a moan, hips jerking into you as the pain and pleasure mixed into a delicious concoction. It was enough to entice him to start moving again and he fell into a quick and brutal tempo. Your breath was raspy, voice shaking as a few unintelligible words spilled from your mouth. One of his hands found its way between your joined bodies, rubbing at your slippery clit to make you come undone around him.

You cried out as you reached your peak, the coil in your stomach shattering into a million pieces and bathing your body with euphoria. Thomas groaned as he felt your plush walls clench down on him hard, pulling him straight into his own prolonged orgasm. He buried himself to the hilt, hips shaking as he howled your name. You felt warmth fill you, making you whine as Thomas continued to pump his hips against you. The wet noises between your bodies was downright sinful. You could already feel it drip out and stain the skin of your thighs with sticky warmth.

Thomas leaned against you, holding your shaking body in his arms as you both slowly started to come down from the rush of pleasure. You slowly untangled yourself from your partner, feet touching the ground once more. Your legs were trembling and if it wasn’t for Thomas holding you up you would have collapsed. He kissed your sweaty temple softly, humming as you rubbed soothing circles into his back. Your heart felt like it was in your throat and it took a long moment before you could regain control of your breathing. Your body was sore but the pleasure held the worst of the pain at bay for the moment.

You brushed some of Thomas’s bangs out of his eyes, fingers tracing the scar under his right eye. His eyes flicked over to you; half lidded as he was still dazed with post orgasmic bliss. He nuzzled his face into the palm of your hand, a content purr leaving his lips. He couldn’t find the strength to talk yet and he simply held onto you, arms snug around your waist as he refused to let you go just yet.

His phone suddenly started to buzz, breaking the peaceful silence that had been built up. Thomas dug into his back pocket with a disgruntled noise leaving his lips. He pressed the phone up to his ear as he answered it, the phone charms you had gifted him softly clinking together.

"What?" he rasped.

His voice was a little hoarse, throat having been strained from all the debauched noises he had let loose. You could barely hear what was being said but you recognised the voice. It was Michael, his younger brother. It only took about 10 seconds before Thomas looked completely bored with what he was trying to say. Without warning he hung up on his brother before shoving his phone back into his pocket. You frowned as you tilted your head up at him.

"Why did you do that? It could have been important."

"Not as important as now" Thomas replied.

You gasped sharply as he moved within you, his cock still plugged into your body. Heat trickled down your spine as you sighed softly. Thomas started to leave lazy kisses against your skin, tracing his tongue over your damp skin. You hummed with content; pleasure sparking in your tired body under his ministrations. You heard a phone buzz again, making you both pause. It was yours this time, your familiar ringtone filling the room with a loud beat. You couldn't reach it from your position as you squirmed against Thomas.

"Can you please get that?" you asked sweetly.

Thomas obliged to your request without hesitation, passing you your phone before taking up his previous position. You flipped your phone up as you answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Thank goodness you're alright."

You immediately recognised who was speaking to you.

"Michael" you mumbled softly. 

Thomas grunted but he still continued to shower you with kisses. You tried to swallow your moans of delight when his tongue traced over a sensitive spot, your stomach bunching up into a tight knot. You tried to push his head away but he ignored your futile attempts, his hair tickling against your neck.

"Are you with Thomas?" Michael asked, concern filling his voice. "Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"We're fine, Michael" you replied, quickly cutting him off before he could go on a tangent. "We just decided to go for a walk."

It technically wasn't a lie. You and Thomas had decided to go for a walk before his next match. You just left out some other details that Michael didn’t want nor need to know. You hissed sharply as Thomas sank his teeth into your collarbone. He was impatient and he didn’t care that you were trying to hold back. You had a sneaking suspicion that he was trying to get you to make noise and crack under the pressure. You smack the back of his head in retaliation, causing him to groan as he burrowed his teeth into your supple skin.

"Are you alright?" Michael inquired.

Your face started to heat up as your brain kicked into overdrive and scrambled to make up an excuse. You tried your best to remain calm, hoping your voice was steady enough as you replied.

"I'm fine. Why did you call?" you asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Brother's next match is starting soon. He needs to come back to the foyer."

Thomas had been listening to the conversation and he decided to speak up. He pressed his head against the crook of your neck, just under your ear so his voice would be able to be heard clearly.

"We're busy" he spat. "I'll come back when we're done."

You scowled at Thomas for his bratty behaviour. You thought sex would have mellowed him out a bit but he was still being a little feral child. Then you heard another voice over Michael's, completely making your blood run cold.

"The foyer, Thomas. Fifteen minutes."

It was Christopher and he sounded pissed. Thomas paused; his jaw tight as he clenched his teeth together. Not even Thomas was game enough to argue with the eldest Arclight brother. You both knew that if you didn’t go back, Chris would come and find you both.

"Got it" Thomas replied. 

You snapped your phone shut and ended the short call. You sighed heavily, running a hand through your unkept hair. Well, looks like your little fun was over. It was enjoyable while it lasted but you had to go now. You really didn’t want to face Chris’ wrath. The only one that could top it would be Byron and thankfully he wasn’t here today.

"Time to go" you mumbled. 

Thomas still didn't move as he lazily placed kisses over your chest. 

"I don't want to leave yet" he murmured against your breast. 

You scowled softly as you pushed his shoulders, trying to shove him off.

"Thomas, no. Your next match starts in fifteen minutes."

A wicked smile graced his lips, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Fifteen minutes is all I need, babe" he drawled. 

**BONUS:**

Christopher was furious with both of you. As soon as the tournament was over, he started scolding you both on your reckless behaviour on the car ride home. You felt like a small kid again as Chris sat across from both you and Thomas, a disapproving scowl adorning his features. You curled in on yourself, hoping to disappear into your seat as you squirmed uncomfortably. All you could do was stare at your hands as the city lights rushed by you.

"That was idiotic" Chris scolded. "I expected you both to be smarter."

You were too embarrassed to look Chris in the eyes. You couldn't face his wrath head on when he had the fury of a storm. Michael tried to give you reassuring smiles but he couldn't offer anything in your defence. You didn't expect him to. The youngest brother was having trouble keeping a straight face since he found out exactly what you two had been up to. And no, Thomas didn't say anything. He was a brat but he kept his mouth shut about what you two did backstage. It was Chris that found out. It wasn't very hard for him to guess what happened. While Thomas looked fine it was you that ultimately gave it away in the end. Partially it was Thomas' fault because he left a nice little parting gift in the form of a massive hickey on your throat. There was no way for you to hide it and Chris was able to piece the puzzle together pretty damn easily. 

Thomas seemed to be unfazed by his brother's scolding as he sat back in his seat, arms folded over his chest and a smug grin plastered over his face. That smile said it all. He didn't regret a single thing. Chris’ scowl became worse, his eyebrow slightly twitching as Thomas brushed aside the matter. 

"This is not a game, Thomas" he said sternly. 

Thomas rolled his shoulders with a casual shrug. "Do what you must, for I have already won."

Thomas had gotten what he wanted and he had no shame. You would have laughed if it wasn't for Chris burning holes into your head. He folded his arms across his chest, lips still etched in a permanent frown as he gazed at you.

"I'm disappointed in you."

You flinched at his tone of voice, the words cutting deep. It felt like your mum was scolding you or possibly even your dad. Guilt knotted in the pit of your stomach. You already knew it was a stupid thing to do. If word had got out, Thomas's career as a professional duellist would have ended. You felt so bad. You could already feel tears prick the corner of your eyes. 

You gasped softly as Thomas placed his hand over yours, giving it a reassuring squeeze. His carefree attitude was gone in a moment's notice as he was quick to defend you.

"Leave her out of it" Thomas snapped. 

"She's as much to blame as you are, Thomas."

Thomas growled, baring his fangs at his older brother.

"And where do you get off on intimidating my girlfriend? Back off or I'll make you eat your words."

The atmosphere inside the car grew tense. Michael was quick to try and diffuse the situation but it looked like neither brothers were listening. Both of them looked ready to start a fight. You finally broke your silence, trying to deescalate the tense mood as quickly as possible. 

"Look, I know it would have been bad if we got caught" you blurted. "We're both really sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

You were on the verge of tears. You really were sorry. Chris stared you down and you somehow managed to find the courage to stare right back into his soulless gaze. After a moment he sighed deeply, relaxing back into his seat. He seemed satisfied with your genuine response. His anger started to subside which made Thomas stop raising his hackles in response. Both brothers seemed to calm down for the moment and the tense atmosphere slowly started to dissipate. Chris took a deep breath, his stern face only slightly going soft when he gazed at you.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

You chewed on your lip, averting your gaze. You knew he was asking you why you hadn’t simply told Thomas ‘no’ and stopped this whole mess from happening.

"Kind of hard to talk with your brother's dick down my throat" you murmured.

You immediately went tense when you realised that you had accidentally said that instead of thinking it. Maybe they didn’t hear you? That thought was crushed in an instant. Thomas erupted beside you into loud bouts of laughter, holding his sides tightly as he wheezed. He laughed so hard his shoulders started to shake with the force of it. Michael's face went completely beat red before he buried his head in his hands out of pure embarrassment. Your statement had even gotten a reaction out of Christopher as he stared at you with wide eyes of disbelief, his jaw going completely slack. 

Thomas was still laughing but at this point tears were starting to stream down his face. You groaned, the sound almost turning into a sob. Now you really were going to cry. Well, it looked like Thomas did his job of fucking your brains out because you couldn’t think properly anymore. Thomas threw his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to his side as he clung to you. You sighed heavily. This was going to be a long trip home.


End file.
